


Happy Birthday, Eren.

by Noel_Ainsley823125



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dom!Eren, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, daddy/kitten dynamic, sub!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noel_Ainsley823125/pseuds/Noel_Ainsley823125
Summary: Eren comes home to an amazing birthday surprise from his lovely husband Levi.





	Happy Birthday, Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only one-shot Ainsley and I have ever done with Ainsley writing as Levi and myself writing as Eren. I think she writes a bit better than me, I'm kinda jealous.

Levi hummed, finishing up dinner for his beloved, tightening his favorite silk robe as he all but dashed to their bathroom, spritzing on the faintest trace of cologne. He glanced at their bedroom, content as he made sure it wouldn’t take long to light the candles after dinner, humming happily as he made his way to the door, the slightest smile as he heard the ‘birthday boy’ himself pull into the driveway. 

Eren shut the car door, his bag over his shoulder and his jacket thrown over his arm. He sighed a bit, but smiled when he looked up at the house, knowing Levi would be there. Coming home would always be his favorite part of the day.

As soon as Levi was sure he’d be at the door, he pulled it open, leaning against the frame, “Welcome home, babe. I just pulled dinner out of the oven. Unless you wanted something else first.”

Eren looked down, eyes widening in surprise. He ended up grinning and shaking his head at him, tucking his hair behind his ear, “I’d like to have you first, but I suppose I should save dessert for last,” he hummed, leaning down to peck his lips before urging him inside and out of the neighbors sight.

Levi smiled, dancing inside, lithe frame delicately draped in red silk, turning to gaze through his lashes at his lover as he lead him into the kitchen, humming quietly as he set to work plating the meal. Eren’s favorite.

The brunette wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, smiling brightly as he looked down, resting his chin on his shoulder, “You’re the best, you know that? Beautiful inside and out,” he kissed his cheek, “Thank you, love,” he toyed at the string holding his robe in place, loosening it a bit, “My favorite person. My favorite food. And one of my favorite things to see you in. You’ve just gone all out, haven’t you?”

He giggled softly, gently swatting at his hand before pulling the robe back up, hiding the matching red lace decorating his chest, shaking his head. “It’s a special day. For both of us. It’s the day you came into the world,”

“Today?” He asked, shaking his head, “No, no… My birthday was last year,” he teased, retreating his hand, going to get the pair of them glasses of wine, “You’re sweet though. I’m glad I have you to celebrate today with,”

He rolled his eyes, smiling as he lit the candles at the table, humming quietly. “You’re silly, daddy. You have birthdays every year,” he grinned innocently at him. 

Eren smiled at him sweetly, perplexed as to how he found someone so fucking adorable and wonderful, “They do? Well, I guess you learn something new every day,” he hummed, pouring their glasses and then pulling Levi’s chair out for him to sit down. “Everything looks and smells amazing, kitten. Including you. Remind me to do this for your birthday,”

Levi chuckled and thanked him anyways as he sat down to eat, giggling happily, “You don’t have to do anything for my birthday, daddy.”

“Your birthday is more special than mine, little one,” he mused sitting down in his chair, starting to eat with him, “And I want to. You always do such amazing things like this for me. You deserve the same and better,” he smiled.

“Shut up and let me spoil you,” he grumbled, huffing softly as he crossed his arms, sending him a playfully annoyed face before continuing to eat.

Eren chuckled and assuaged his sassiness, eating and drinking with him happily, a smile plastered on his face. After dinner, he took care of packing up dinner and loading the dishwasher, “Do I get to take that robe off now, or do I have to wait?”

“Wait thirty seconds, then follow,” he ordered, smiling softly as he nibbled at his jaw. He gently pulled away before practically running to their bedroom, hurrying to light the candles before positioning himself on the bed, listening intently for Eren.

Eren had kicked off his shoes and took off his belt, silently counting in his head before making his way to the bedroom, knocking quietly before entering, the scene making him pause in awe.

Levi gazed up at him with a sly smile as he lay on the bed, gently patting the sheets in front of him as he moved his gaze to the scattered rose petals, hand moving to his robe, gently tugging the string, eyes darting back to Eren’s as it fell open. “Well, are you going to come get your present or not?”

Eren’s eyes became dark with lust, his throat going tight for a moment. He swallowed thickly and let out of breath, “If I didn’t, I’d be insane,” he murmured, moving to the edge. He leaned down, cupping Levi’s cheek and pressing their lips together gently, “This is the best present I’ve ever gotten,”

He chuckled, delicate fingers running through his hair as he rolled onto his back, the red silk pooling around him, revealing the matching red lingerie Levi had bought specifically for this night,”You don’t have to take your time, daddy. I want you to enjoy it,” he crooned, hands sliding down Eren’s side, making its way down and around to his crotch, slowly palming him, silver eyes molten in the candle light as he held Eren’s gaze.

He shuddered, hand moving to tangle in his hair and tug firmly, his eyes hooded when he looked down at him again, “I won’t, but I always enjoy it,” he mumbled, releasing Levi’s hair to make quick work of his own clothes. Once he was stripped, he pinned Levi’s wrists to the mattress, his eyes sparkling, leaning down to claim his lips eagerly.

Levi groaned, watching him with the slightest smile, eagerly returning the kiss as he wrapped his legs around his waist, slowly rolling his ups up, breaking the kiss, voice low and soft, “You don’t have to prep me, daddy. I have that plug in you bought me on Valentine’s Day,” he murmured, giggling as he nipped as his lower lip.

Eren smirked and ground down on him, all too eager for this, “You’re such a dirty little thing,” he chided, bringing their lips back together, hands moving down his body, snapping at the elastic on the waist, and then down to his thighs.

Levi moaned softly, eyes closing as he let Eren take control, go at whatever pace he pleased, completely submissive, body eagerly responding to each touch, each word. 

He kept his touches rough, fingers digging into Levi’s pale thighs, easing them to his chest and apart, quickly dominating his mouth. He was thoroughly pleased to discover Levi was telling the truth, tugging at the plug but not pulling it out all the way.

The other made a soft sound, but didn’t whine or beg, putty in Eren’s hands, groaning as he tossed his head back, letting Eren stake his claim as he raked his nails down his back.

Eren toyed with him, tugging at the glass heart sticking out before pushing it back in, trailing his lips from the raven’s mouth to his neck, “You’re such a good little kitten for me, aren’t you? You deserve a treat,” he murmured, nipping at his skin, “You’ve spoiled me all evening… Is there anything you want, kitten?” He asked, sucking a dark circle on his neck as he pushed the plug further in, groaning at the moans he elicited from him. 

He moaned, absolutely desperate for the other, back arching as electricity shot through him, causing his lips to part, eyes to close as he tugged his hair, “Y-You. I want your cock, daddy… Use me…”

“As you wish,” Eren murmured, pulling out the plug and pushing himself in in one fluid motion, holding his thighs apart, bent over so that their lips were brushing as Levi adjusted, pants and soft sounds tumbling from his lips. 

Levi nearly screamed, head tossing back as his ankles hooked around Eren’s back, hands reaching to claw and fist at his hair, crescent nails leaving angry red marks as his back arched beneath him.

Eren’s eyes stayed shut as he hissed, cursing softly at how Levi clenched around him and how his nails dug into his skin, only staying still a moment before building a quick pace, moving in and out of him with some difficulty as he went in dry. 

Levi eagerly met his pace, all but wailing his name as he completely lost himself in abandon, heart hammering in his chest as he squirmed beneath his husband.

The brunette continued, moaning and nearly falling apart just from the sounds his lover was making beneath him, slamming his hips against Levi’s, mouth constantly against some part of his skin; his jaw, neck, lips with their teeth clanking together. 

_ Fuck it _ . Who cared if he got over stimulated? He didn’t. He cried out, body arching off the bed as he all but shredded his nails down Eren’s back, body glistening in a thin layer of sweat, hips jolting as he came, spilling himself between them, choking on sobs as his lover fucked him through it, broken screams begging Eren for more. 

Eren hissed and winced at Levi’s nails, his eyes watering as they continued. He grabbed Levi’s hips forcefully and jerked them up, slamming into a sac of nerves that had Levi keening, arching his back so that he could latch onto Levis nipples, sucking and nipping at them harshly as Levi pulled his hair.

Levi was crying underneath him, feeling absolutely amazing, “Y-Yes, daddy… Oh fuck, yes!” He screamed, gasping for air as Eren tormented him.

Eren moaned loudly, resting his head on Levi’s chest, finding it more difficult to move the more Levi tightened around him. He reached down to take Levi’s length in his hand, slicking it with the load he released onto his stomach, stroking him furiously, bringing his limp member back to self standing once again. It wasn’t much longer before Levi was begging for another release, and Eren came with him hard, slowing things down to a stop. He pulled out carefully, collapsing beside him and pulling him to his chest, closing his eyes and catching his breath, hands rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Levi trembled in his arms, completely used and abused, and happy with it as he gasped against his chest, letting tears fall down his nose until Eren gingerly wiped them away, his sigh coming out as almost a moan. 

Eren leaned down to pepper kisses all over his face, cupping his cheek gently, “That was wonderful… You did such a good job,” he cooed, “Are you alright? How about a glass of water and a nice bath?” He asked softly, brushing his hair back.

Levi nodded, unable to form words yet, just taking deep breaths as he gently cupped Eren’s cheek, pressing their lips together slowly, trying to regain his composure.

Eren chuckled at him and kissed him back softly, “You’re wrecked, kitten. Beautifully wrecked. Let me take care of you.” Levi nodded again and Eren gathered him in his arms, taking him to the bathroom and drawing him a hot bath, filling a dixie cup with cold water for him to drink, holding him to his chest, “Tell me if you need anything, kitten, anything at all,” he murmured. Levi nodded, only asking that Eren bathe with him. The brunette washed them both up and dried them off, dressing Levi and laying him down before going to the kitchen to get juice and ice water for Levi before laying beside him again. “I love you, Levi. Thank you for everything today,”

Levi smiled sleepily and sipped at his juice through a straw, “Open the drawer,” he whispered hoarsely, pointing to the nightstand. Eren looked at him curiously, opening the drawer and looking in. He pulled out a small box, opening it curiously, pulling out a necklace with a white rectangle pendant. Levi smiled and pulled out his own from under the pillow, tapping the rectangle twice, vibrations sent to Eren’s necklace, “When I play with it, you’ll know I’m thinking about you while I’m at work… Happy birthday, Eren,”

Eren smiled happily and kissed Levi slowly, pouring his love into it, “This is the best, love… You’ve honestly outdone yourself, thank you… I love you.”

Levi smiled and closed his eyes, kissing him back gently, “I love you too, Eren.”


End file.
